Above him there was now nothing but the sky- the lofty sky
by gameboy5432
Summary: Severus had always felt alone, misunderstood, unappreciated and above all confused. But all of that changed when one day he found a book by a certain muggle called Tolstoy
1. Chapter 1

Above him _there_ was now _nothing but the sky_ \- the lofty _sky_

Ch 1

He was once the Half Blood Prince.

That was the thought going through the mind of Severus Snape back when the water embraced him when he was back in that lake that Potter threw him, what seemed so long ago came back to his mind as Potter was levitating him upside down much to the amusement of his cronies the Marauders and the various other students around and loved Potter's brand of humor.

He would have shouted, screamed, cursed them, but was that what Andrei would have done? Was that what Pierre would have done?

Who where Pierre and Andre?

For that one must go back to his first year, after he had been separated from Lilly, the only person he cared about after they where sorted in different houses, that was back when the hatred between himself and the marauders started with the first prank.

He had been so ashamed, so humiliated and in the great hall to of all places for it to happen, that he had run towards the library, he would have run to his dorm room, but something, perhaps fate or the power the books drew him there.

He didn't even bother to look at the rows and shelves until he finally stopped from ache and exhaustion to cry his shame away.

He felt so small, so insignificant, and so worthless and after thinking that this school would be haven for people like him, it made the pain all the more so than he brought it out by hitting the bookshelf behind him with his fist.

Pain exploded on his head as the book that came loose was heavy, very, very heavy.

The books, since there were two of them bundled into one and somehow managed to stay that way where thick, very, very thick, but the titles of those books seemed to have an otherworldly effect on Severus.

Pride and Prejudice was the first title printed on the cover, and for a boy that had gone through so much that day it seemed like this book from the muggle section of the library was like water to a thirsty man in the desert.

The book was hard, both to hold and to read, the muggle author Tolstoy could have passed for a wizard for each sentence, every word and letter from moments that all fans of the book would remember to simple verbs and adjectives describing the running leaves and the cold Russian wind seemed to carry the heavy spirit and struck him deep, yet unlike other things in his life, it remained, never going away.

The first was indeed heavy rain to purge the poison from his day, but the second one: War and Peace, that was the thunderstorm that swept his life!

There he found sanctuary and salvation, with Pierre , the bastard son one day, come powerful lord the next, trough Andre, the mighty soldier that sought glory, yet did not know how or sometimes even why?

He finished it in less than a week and from then on would continue to read it over and over whenever he had a bad day.

He was half muggle, ugly, not social, poor and the worse sin of all when combined with the before mentioned an excellent student, so it was no surprise that he would read War and Peace almost daily, sometimes hourly.

The cold feeling of the lakes water engulfed the floating Severus as he saw Lilly come to his rescue.

The very same feeling that swept over him that day in the lake, yet had begun a year before that.

He had been hanging out with Malfoy and other Slitheryns that where singing the praises of the dark lord, to the outsider he seemed to be on their side, but his thought returned to Andre and Pierre, he would be lying to himself if he didn't think that this was his place, that the Dark Lord would make him powerful, make him respected, make him somebody.

 _But that was what you wanted as well, or at least it was what both of you though, am I right Pierre? Or am I wrong Andre?_

The thought echoed as his mind went back to only a few days before his current predicament but a few months after he was surrounded by water.

Voldemorde was staring a revolution, or a war and he was a great leader, good or bad, he was great, that much was agreed by both sides.

But then so was Napoleon.

And so with thought haunting his head he sat down at that library where it all started so many years ago and after finding a specific book he read and then he wept.

Napoleon's glory was build on millions of dead souls, countless more living ones that where bereft of their loved ones because of his actions.

But what haunted him the most was the picture inside the book of the famous painting that showed his retreat from Moscow, particularly the eyes of the soldier that was covered in a blanket and stared at the heavens, a question in his eye?

He knew what that question was, but he denied to admit it.

Until his day surrounded by fire, until he was lifted in the air by Potter.

There and then Andrei and Pierre came to him or rather he understood how Andrei felt when he was lying at Austerlitz.

 _He_ _opened his eyes, hoping to see how the struggle of the Frenchmen with the gunners ended, whether the red-haired gunner had been killed or not and whether the cannon had been captured or saved. But he saw nothing. Above him there was now nothing but the sky- the lofty sky, not clear yet still immeasurably lofty, with gray clouds gliding slowly across it._

As he felt the belt from his pants unwinding and his trouser being pushed back up he could hear the laughter from those around, for a moment even Lilly gave a chuckle, before worry and pain returned and she continued to help him.

 _You are right to laugh Lilly, I've been a fool, a fool for so long._

The soldier's question had an answer!

He had been a fool, a fool because he was stupid, he lacked wisdom, he let his emotions blind him.

How many times could confrontation with Potter be avoided if he had kept his anger in check.

How many times had he shamed his house by rising to the bait or bullies and oafs.

How many times had he read of the struggles of Pierre and Andrei and was blind to what was written in ink and paper.

 _Too many!_

The water around him started to dim as he was saved from drowning, his body grabbed from the lake, his life was his own once more as he was brought away from the water that washed the poison in his soul.

 _This is what you felt Andrei! And you Pierre! I finally understand!_

What did glory and power truly amount to when the price was too high? What worth was being respected and feared when none of it brought him joy? What did it all matter to the dead and the dying and why? Why would he had ever wanted to write his name across history for it to be sung from the depth to the heavens? When above him there was now nothing but the sky- the lofty sky, not clear yet still immeasurably lofty, with gray clouds gliding slowly across it?

The poison absence that had polluted his soul was now finally felt by the owner the storm once more struck, only this time it swept the echoes of darkens and truly made way for the light in his soul.

He felt the power that many wizards said came to you when you truly matured, when you purged your soul of lies and ignorance, when you truly had life's wisdoms in your heart, when you knew what mattered and what didn't.

His only regret was that he had been so blind, when the answer was in front of him, screaming her lungs out and drawing her wand at her tormentor.

 _Even when I'm a fool, you still are my friend Lilly. But I'm one no longer!_

He was Pierre purged of all foolish pride and senseless glory.

He was Andrei forged anew, free of the ignorance and empty promises of false idols and foolish promises.

He was the freezing soldier that realized his mistake before he made it and would never feel the cold brought about by his own ignorance and hate.

He was free!

" **Mr Potter!"**

Severus's voice echoed with such power and intensity that the laughter stopped and all eyes gathered around him, from shock of what they just heard.

James Potter lost control at that and Severus plummeted to the ground.

But he did not hit it, no! He simply stopped a few feet above the ground and levitated.

Stares of shock and awe came from the Marauders, from those around, from Lilly, for not only was this wandless magic, it was advanced wandless magic, this was the stuff of legends!

But this was not a legendary action.

This was just acting mature, acting like scholar, acting like someone who had a brain, acting like a true man!

He levitated simply because he thought that landing on his face would be undignified.

He used his mind to tie back his trouser because it would be childish to remain with them, he did not say a word, since he was angry and saying anything hateful or in anger was unbecoming of a true man.

He moved himself from horizontal to vertical with his back still turned to James and Lilly since he still had to compose himself and assume a proper pose of dignity and elegance, for he was no longer a fool, and he turned around arms half intertwined like McGonagall, head held up high like Dumbledore and eyes of calm and knowledge like even Slughorne for he had spurned the good lessons shown at this school for two long.

He walked steadily and calmly for he was confident in who he was, in who he now was.

And finally he spoke, what he knew had been the proper response to all this was, for he was no longer blind to it.

He stopped a step away from Lilly and the Marauder who were looking at him fearfully, James despite still having his wand drawn on Severus, his hand slightly trembled, his breath stalled in his throat and is Salazar himself now stood before him.

"I apologize."

The words came from Snape's mouth, which only confused James Potter and those around him further, Lilly's eyes bugged out in shock.

"It was uncalled for me to draw my wand at you, you had every right to defend yourself, I was at fault for being childish and giving in to anger and hate and for that I apologize."

"W-what?"

"What's going on Padfood?"

"I don't know Pronds!"

"Mr Lupin, would you be so kind as to hand me back my want and backpack, I require them for the final practical exam tomorrow and I would appreciate if you would hand me them."

Remus still in shock at what he was hearing and seeing he could do nothing but comply and still in this stupor he handed the items to him Severus shocked them once more.

"I thank you for your kindness."

This caused the four Marauders to recoil back in shock and for Sirius to draw his wand alongside James and point it at Severus.

"What are you playing at Snivelus!"

"Nothing Mr Potter, merely expressing my gratitude to Mr Lupin, if I somehow insulted you all I apologise."

"STOP IT! OR I'LL-I'LL!" James shouted scared out of his wits at what he seeing before his eyes

"Sev!? Are you allright?"

"Lilly." Severus said as his eyes became warm and his hands dropped from his fearsome pose.

"Lilly I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the stupid things I did and said, I'm sorry for being such a fool, you where right Lilly, I wasn't worth it, but I was too much of an idiot to see it, but I'm not anymore, I-I can change Lilly and I'd like to change to, I'd like if-." Severus said as he took a deep breath for courage, said a prayer to Andrei and Pierre and asked his question.

"Would you accompany me to Hogsmead this Saturday? I'd like to make amends for my behavior and to thank you for being, well for being the only true friend I have."

He said and with fear and dread in his soul waited for her answer.

"I-I"

She looked into his eyes, they where pleading.

"O-okay."

"Wonderful! Thank you Lilly!" he said and then in a moment of boldness he took one of her hands in his hands, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Till Saturday then." He said with a smile and gave a gentlemanly bow of the head and fleur of the arm and quite dashingly turned around to walk away from the stunned audience and to a now blushing Lilly.

She wasn't the only one.

"Woah!"

"Did you see that."

"That was, that was so!"

"I know!"

The girls from the previous audience said, they too affected by Snape's new behavior, but that did not matter to Severus as he made his way back to the castle, hair blowing in the gentle breeze as he looked towards the sky as he heard frantic footsteps come from behind.

"Sev!SEV!"

"Yes Lilly?"

"Are you really allright?"

"Yes! For the first time in my life I feel fantastic!" She said to her with a smile a, genuine smile as he averted his gaze back to the heavens.

"What are you looking at? Is there something in the sky?"

"No, there's nothing there in the lofty sky, not clear yet still immeasurably lofty, with gray clouds gliding slowly across it."

The Half Blood Prince was back and here to stay!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Hogsmead.

There must be some kind of flue going about, one that must be specifically targeting the female population.

Was the meaning of the various thoughts that went about his head as Severus Snape look across the Slytherin breakfast table and saw that almost every woman that he saw had become red in the face and averted her eyes from him, no doubt feeling embarrassed from the cold, he earlier saw that it was something the whole school seem to be afflicted since he gauged the same reaction from Ravenclaws, Hufflepufs and even from a few Gryffindors and it must be a recent epidemic since he only noticed this after the whole Potter incident and after he started acting like a proper gentleman and just like Andre and Pierre, him seeing life in a new wave brought about both new answer and questions.

And exploding food, namely the plates that he and the rest of house Slytherin had exploded just now.

A prank! That was the accusation and the exceptionally loud laughs from Gryffindor that stood out amongst other houses , bar the exception of Lilly of course who looked at Severus worried and glared hatefully at the Marauders, and the waving of arms and congratulatory pat on the backs the Marauders gave each other, the prosecution could now begin his case against the accused.

That is if a loud roar of disapproval did not erupt from the Slytherin table in protest and hate for their treatment.

At that reaction Albus Dumbledore was about to raise his voice to calm the ruffled feathers of in his opinion this most successful prank.

THUMP*THUMP*THUMP

He would have if not for the powerful sound of a cup hitting the table that came from that very same house, to which all of a sudden every single Slytherin stopped what they were doing and turned their gaze to the person that made the noise.

"Oh dear." The headmaster said in dread.

When Albus did the same an ill feeling engulfed him, for the person in question that the Slytherin seemed to have obeyed without hesitation was one Severus Snape.

Severus had his eyes closed and as he slowly with an attempt that was mostly successful at grace, elegance and poise he wiped with a handkerchief the food of his face, but you could tell from the way his eyes were closed and the shape of his mouth that he was fighting back his anger.

"Gentleman." He said and every student and teacher at Hogwards fell silent as they watched next move of Severus Snape as he turned around and gave that piercing stare at the Marauders once more.

"Without meaning to be mean spirit or insulting I would ask you all, if it's not too much trouble to answer the question on whether you are 2 or 3 years?" he said and the Marauders, well, they just laughed it up.

"Two, thought I'm leaning to one and a half Sni-Snape."Replied Potter.

"Three for me, after all Prongs I'm the mature one of the group. What about you Moony nad Wormtail?"

"Three."

"Eh, two."

Laughter echoed in their wake from not just the Marauders, but also from many around the room.

That was at least until Snape suddenly stood up, making the laughter disappear and a tense and fearful silence befell the Great Hall as the Half Blood Prince made his move in the castle.

"I see, in light of that, with the Headmaster's permission I would address the faculty and all those present in regards to what has just happened. I assure you Professor Dumbledore that what I have to say is in no way mean spirit, hateful or belittles the dignity of Hogwards."

"Granted." Albus said hesitantly, he could have refused but the wording of Severus's request made it impossible to do so without losing face towards the students and faculty.

"Thank you Headmaster." Severus said and started pacing down towards the teachers table.

"Esteemed teachers, it is to my understanding that in light of this recent event the laws of the school says that it is necessary to a punishment for the actions of the four gentleman who admitted to being the authors of this prank, but after hearing the four aforementioned perpetrators I would ask the faculty to do not apply any sort of punishment to them in question."

Severus said and paused, his statement made all of Hogwarts teachers, even the wise Dumbledore himself double blink in confusion.

Three of the four houses did the same.

The Slytherins were also too confused to be outraged, at least for now as they all watched Snape in almost hypnotic fascination.

"The reasoning behind this is very simple." Severus added, cutting of Dumbledore, before he could get a sentence out.

"The rules and laws of the school apply to the young men and women of Hogwarts and by the fours own admissions they do not meet the required age to be considered young ones of Hogwarts, which are adults in all but name."

He added and confusion quickly turned to shock, to laughter from Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepufs and even many from Gryffindor , Lilly laughed loudest of them all, joined in as James, Remus, Sirius and Peter all blushed in embarrassment.

"FUTHERMORE!" Severus said making the laughter die down as he turned his back away from the teachers table.

"Even if they would qualify as such I would still advice against any disciplinary action, for after all!" he paused as the whole hall watched as the Prince dealt the killing blow.

"Adults must indulge the…..actions of **babies**."

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

A massive roar of cheers and applause erupted from not just Slytherin, but from all the tables, as it was too good a comeback for even Gryffindors to remain loyal to their four crimson faced from embarrassment comrades.

"MR SNAPE!" the voice of McGonagall cut through the noise and silence the cheers.

"I will not have such ill behavior in the great hall of Hogwarts; you will apologize to your schoolmates immediately for insulting them and refrain from ever reaping such behavior in the future!"

"Insulting them? Might I ask, if it's not too much trouble, how did I insult them?" Severus asked and pretended to be confused, much to the barely concealed snigger of the students.

"For how you called them earlier Mr Snape."

"Professor, earlier I simply stated their age, based on the information that they provided earlier from my question, of which they were so kind to answer, so might I ask how can calling them babies when they themselves admitted to being aged between two and three years old and I do believe that infants at that age are still considered babies and if I'm not mistaken the minimal age requirement to attend Hogwarts is 11 years old is it not, so might I ask how is it I insulted them by simply stating facts that they themselves confirmed not half an hour ago!"

Minerva blinked at this, for a moment she was flabbergasted since what she just heard made a lot of sense in a way, but she quickly recovered, but Snape cut her off before she could continue.

"Furthermore, my previous statement was made to defend them and I took every measure to make it so that I addressed them with the utmost respect, civility as humanly possible, but you know better that me Professor and I will abide by your better judgment."

This should have calmed and satisfied the Head of Gryffindor, but a sense of dread like the one Albus had fell over her.

"As such, I apologize for unintentionally insulting them by my attempt to defend the four in question; I apologize for being respectful and civil to the best of my abilities AND AS PER THE WISHES OF THE HOGWARDS STAFF **I WILL REFRAIN FROM EVER DOING SO IN THE FUTURE FROM HENCE FORTH**!"

Silence reigned the hall.

WOAAOAOAOAOOAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Until a massive storm of applause, cheers and whistles erupted inside.

Every student, from every house was now without shame or hesitance cheering the Prince's grand victory!

"Sev!Sev!Sev!" Lilly's voice was heard over the crowd as she started chanting his name.

"SEV!SEV!SEV!SEV! SEV!SEV!SEV!SEV! SEV!SEV!SEV!SEV! SEV!SEV!SEV!SEV!"

The crowd quickly joined her and started chanting his name and fist pumping all throughout the half, much to the embarrassment and disgrace of the four Marauders who sank as low as they could from shame and the displeasure of McGonagall and Dumbledore, who both shot a disapproving glare to the retreating back to his seat back of Severus Snape, before glaring to the left of the teacher's table where Professor Slughorne of Slytherin was also discreetly chanting and pumping 'Sev!Sev!' with Professor Flintwick of Ravenclaw and Professor Sprout of Hufflepuf, who all three immediately stopped but could not keep the grin of their faces.

The Prince's victory over the Griffin was appreciated by all creatures of the land, not just the snake.

"Thank you Atticus." Severus muttered under his breath as he went back to his seat, but right before he reached it his eyes were locked on Lilly as she looked so beautiful and at place being the one leading others, inspirational, powerful, perfect!

Acting on pure instinct he made his way towards her and summoning every bit of the spirit of Andrei since Atticus the lawyer's role was done he transfigured from some dust a beautiful rose and presented it to her, much to her surprise and blush of her cheeks.

"Always a pleasure Lilly." He said as he extended the rose to her, as he heard more symptoms of the virus as the other girls in the room all gave a great sight at his gesture.

Lilly gingerly took the rose.

"T-Thank you Sev." She said bashefully.

"My pleasure." He said with a true smile as he took one of her hands and with a bow he planted a gentleman's kiss on the back of it, which made Lilly's cheeks match the color of her hair and made James jump from his seat in jealousy as Remus, Sirius and Peter also got up to try and restrain him.

Severus saw this and looked at Potter, he knew that in his place Andrei would have show mercy after such a victory.

"Mr Potter."

But he was not Andrei.

" **KHOROSHO SHALOST' POTTER . ETO BYLO OCHEN' VESELO!"**

Severus shouted from the top of his lungs so that all could clearly hear.

Silence echoed the room, mostly from the fact that they didn't understand what he said, but from the tone Snape used they judged that it wasn't very nice.

And this was the tipping point for James Potter, anger burst from within; before his friends could stop him he pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!" he shouted, to which Severus did not pull out his wand, nor he attempted to dodge, he simply pushed Lilly out of the way and with a smile on his face he let himself be hit by the hex.

James eyes was initially filled with horror upon realizing that he almost hexed Lilly, but they gleamed

with joy at seeing her out of the way of the blast and his hated rival down.

" **MR POTTER**!" a voice bellowed out, one which much to James's shock belonged to McGonagall.

"What in Merlin's name do you think that you are doing?" The head of Gryffindor said while making her way to James as a crowd gathered around Severus to see if he was okay.

"I-I, you all heard what he called me! You all heard what he said!" James tried to defend himself, though even he knew that it was a poor excuse for attacking another student, even a Slytherin, especially in front of the teachers.

"Insult you? He said: Good prank Potter. It was very funny.' In Russian."

"W-what? B-but professor McGonagall how was I suppose to know that?"

"If you had chosen that as your language of choice at Optional Auxiliary classes you would have known, especially since I am the one that teaches that class!" Minerva said to the now stunned Potter.

"Y-Y,he did this un purpose! You heard what tone he used, he intentionally spoke Russian to provoke me, why else wouldn't he had said that in English."

"Well if you hadn't hexed him we could have asked, we could have asked him why he did so." The words came not from Minerva, but from Dumbledore from behind them.

"Mr Potter, even if that was his intent you had no cause no attack him like that, it was behavior unworthy of a true Gryffindor, for that I am taking 100 points away from Gryffindor and in addition to six months of detention starting next year you are also suspended for a month starting now."

"100, six-! A month of, but there's only a week of school left!"

"Which is why you're suspension will carry into next year and you will be forbidden from coming here for three weeks after school begins at September 1st."

"But headmaster!"

"Would you rather it be two months instead?"

"A-ah. No sir."

"Good, now sit down, finish your meal and after that pack your thinks, you may use my personal fireplace to flu home."

"Yes sir."

"Excellent. How are you feeling Mr Snape?"

"Ya v poryadke, I mean I'm allright sir."

Severus said as he was being examined by Slughorne and Madam Pomfrey, all the while his head was cradled in a crying Lilly's lap.

Yes he was, he truly was fine as he saw the hate his defeated enemy was glaring at him.

That was what you get for judging a Prince, especially a half blood one.

The day came and went and with the coming of tomorrow Snape felt better than he had felt in years.

It was Saturday, Potter was out of his hair a week early and he had a day in Hogsmead with Lilly.

He looked himself in the mirror and hoped that he didn't go too far.

He instead of being dressed in his usual robes he was dressed in a formal suit and tie that he had reserved for parties and dances.

In his hand was a great bouquet of roses, real ones, not transfigured, he quickly crunched a few mints in his mouth before asking the fat lady to summon Lilly.

Lilly stepped out of the portrait hole and she was shocked at what she saw.

The flowers, the suite, that smile, her cheeks and heart where once more assaulted by the merciless prince.

"Sev."

"Lilly! As I said before always a pleasure!" he extended the bouquet to her as she gingerly took it and after using it to hide her embarrassment she placed in a flower vase before returning to Sev.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Y-yes."

"Then let us be on our way." He added and once more kissed the side of her hand before offering his elbow for her to take.

She did so hesitantly and red faced as Severus lead her to the buss that would take them to Hogsmead, all the while concerned that she too seemed to have been infected by the strange disease going on.

" _Maybe I'm immune to it, since I saw a few boys react this way to."_

He thought as they went on their way.

But for once the Prince was wrong, he was not immune, and there was no disease, but he was indeed it's carrier.


End file.
